La Chevauchée Fantastique
by Narcisse
Summary: 35e défi du Poney Fringant. Sous une chaleur estivale écrasante, Elladan mène sa toute première croisade.


**Notes :** Ma réponse au 35e défi du Poney Fringant, sur le thème de « la première défaite » (bon, en fait ça ressemble plus à une première victoire comme ça, mais en réalité c'est truffé de défaites, si si). Ma plume est rouillée et toute fripée, hélas par manque de temps, et parce que les grandes envolées lyriques siéent mal au style juridique.

Quel dommage.

* * *

**La Chevauchée Fantastique**

****o o o o o

Un été caniculaire s'était abattu sur Imladris, cette année-là. La chaleur était écrasante, l'atmosphère lourde et moite. L'astre solaire miroitant, implacable, absorbait les ardeurs de toutes les âmes qui vivaient céans, et les avaient plongées dans une torpeur amorphe. Seuls suivaient encore le cours tranquille de leur béate existence les augustes poissons des vastes bassins de pierre – quoiqu'elle fût régulièrement troublée par les habitants de la Cité qui venaient avec délice y tremper mains et pieds. De l'aube au crépuscule, le temps suspendait son cours, et la demeure ne revenait à la vie qu'aux fraîches heures de la nuit.

Le petit Elladan, du haut de ses quelques mois et demi, se trouvait assis là, sur une herbe encore tendre, protégé par l'ombre de frênes roussis par un soleil moqueur. Occupé à massacrer méticuleusement de pauvres fleurs qui avaient eu le simple malheur de se trouver là, il cessa bien vite sa tâche, tant il se sentait harassé par la touffeur estivale.

Son frère dormait d'un sommeil juste et profond sur les genoux de leur mère ; le monde aurait été à feu et à sang que ce dernier aurait toujours eu cette incroyable aisance à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Mais lui n'avait pas la même tranquillité d'esprit, et sa nature si nerveuse l'empêchait de faire fi des basses velléités matérielles ; il lui fallait sur-le-champ trouver une solution à cette insidieuse sensation.

Le son délicat et cristallin des fontaines attira alors son attention.

L'eau en jaillissait par centaines et milliers de gouttes, comme autant de minuscules perles d'argent qui scintillaient, hypnotisantes, sous les rayons incandescents. Captivé, il se sentit immédiatement tenté par cette vaste oasis perdue. Il se redressa, tout aux aguets, songeant à la caresse douce et veloutée de l'onde ; mais la réalité le rappela bien vite, égaré qu'il était dans ses rêveries aquatiques.

Hélas, le petit Elladan ne savait pas encore marcher.

C'était une vérité cruelle, mais bien réelle. Alors que son frère, plus turbulent, aimait déjà gambader gaiement dans les jardins, de par ses penchants bucoliques il préférait davantage rester sur son séant, à contempler pensivement les abeilles butiner les lys. A cette heure, les quelques coudées qui le séparaient des bassins de marbre lui apparaissaient comme une route infranchissable. Que n'avait-il donc laissé de côté ses félicités lyriques !

Pourtant, cela valait au moins un essai.

Il se mit lentement debout, sur ses jambes menues et tremblotantes comme les roseaux d'une rivière sous les assauts du vent. Cette première – mais non moins cruciale – étape réalisée, tout restait encore malheureusement à faire. Hésitant, il commença par faire glisser son pied droit, puis souleva le gauche ; mais son équilibre encore si précaire, associé à l'accablante Loi de la gravité, le fit tomber à la renverse. Il poussa un soupir devant la tâche insurmontable. Comment diable faisaient les Grandes Personnes ? Il préférait encore ramper sur ses fesses pour le restant de ses jours. De toute façon, la chaleur ambiante aurait eu tôt fait de le liquéfier entièrement d'ici-là.

Mais l'on est capable d'exploit, dit-on, si tant est que l'on s'y applique avec toute la volonté de son âme – ou si la mort est à ses trousses. Or, à l'instant présent, il lui semblait n'avoir jamais tant désiré une chose de toute sa brève existence, ni connu péril si grand, alors qu'il risquait à tout moment de fondre comme neige au soleil. Cela valait bien une nouvelle prouesse.

Porté par cette renaissante hardiesse, il se dressa derechef. Plissant les yeux et tirant la langue sous le coup d'une concentration ultime, il souleva sa jambe gauche, vacilla dangereusement, contracta tous les muscles de son petit corps et…

Son pied heurta à nouveau le sol.

Le ciel aurait pu pleurer des grenouilles à cet instant, que sa surprise n'en aurait pas été plus grande. Il cligna des yeux, ébahi, puis recommença. Une fois, deux fois. A la troisième, il commença à accélérer le pas, et c'est en trottinant et babillant allègrement qu'il approcha de son paradis précieux, dans lequel il se jeta avec volupté.

C'était omettre un détail que vint rappeler le cri horrifié de Celebrian : il ne savait guère plus nager qu'il n'était capable de marcher quelque instant plus tôt.

Il fut repêché en toute hâte, toussotant et crachant, par un seigneur de Fondcombe totalement paniqué. Etourdi par de si vives émotions – quoique le plongeon presque fatal eût l'immense mérite de calmer l'étreinte étouffante de la chaleur, tandis que sa mère le serrait dans ses bras en le tançant vertement, il s'aperçut avec stupeur que le monde était décidément semé d'épreuves aussi nombreuses qu'étranges.

C'est ainsi que le petit Elladan fit ses premiers pas ; mais il lui faudrait attendre au moins un autre été pour réussir ses premières brasses.


End file.
